Lab Love
by evarock
Summary: Bree has her biggest dreams and her worst nightmares come to life. but who or what is it? Will it hurt Bree or leave other people crying. And will Leo find his soul mate? Read and Review everybody. First fanfic :P T cause i'm paranoid. BTW leo and bree do not end up together thats just ewwww
1. Chapter 1

**Lost lab**

So this is my first one so it might have spelling things in it so sorry so if it is in** this they r thinking it. **And these doses have a little bit of kickin it but just a little

**BREE'S POV**

**Look down as my best dreams and my worst nightmares come true I am in love but with both of my best friends well my bros but we were found bye 3 diff family's but Big D took us as his own kids so it is ok but I still have Kim she is my bffe but she moved so now I have no one talk with face to face but I can call her I will I am going to call her (types the ) I wait come on pick up.**

Hey.

Girlfriend Kim said to me I smiled.

Hey you know how a have a crush on Adam.

Yes ewww (they both laugh).

Well I kind of have a crush on chase to.

Well do you still have a crush on Adam?

Well I think so.

Well what are you going to do?

I do not know.

Well I need to go sorry but good luck.

Ok bye ily.

**CHACES POV**

**Wow I am just sitting at school it is so boring Bree did not want to come so all I have is Adam and little Leo.**

After school just sit there in the lab bored training on my computer and Leo walks in he is making he's sad faces "what is that…bad "I said laughing. I really want the know c.o.d (call of duty) game but big D said no so can you being the best can you please help me get it "

Well you stole my old all my money so I cannot get it I said with a disapproving look

"Oh yer that was Adam "he said quickly

"That was not I wait….. What was not me" Adam said as he walked in he always seems to do that

Leo just told me that you were the one that took my money

"Yes you did it didin you Adam"

"What's going on peeps" bree walked in with her lushes' hair

"Leo is telling that Adam took all my money do you know where is went"

"I think I I mean we soar Adam with it sorry Adam opps Chase" she said quickly and bolted out of there crying

"That was weird guess what I just installed new cams all over the house so let us see what is on there" as I pull up the cam and see bree and Leo burning of the money I look at him

"Oh I see myself or is that a clone or am Ii am going to get food" Adam said Leo and I just shake our heads

"I am sorry chase we want to see what colures the fire will be it was rainbow"

"That's ok but no game from me"

"Time for bed Leo and chase in to your tube we both hear" Mir davenport say

"Ok" we both say

"Well I better go to sleep"

"Ok I will see you tomorrow"

"Yep bye" as he runs out I heap watching the tape and I see bree crying I listing

"**Hey you know how a have a crush on Adam"** wow she dose **"Well I kind of have a crush on chase to" **omg so she dose like me

"Who likes you" bree said coming in with Adam

"Yer who or who do you like" Adam said

"Oh just this chick form pe" I aid trying to shut it down **but**

It did not work and she heard it

**I do not know**

**Ok bye ily**

"What is that" yelling at him?

**BREE'S POV**

**Omg did he hear the whole think I look around to see Adam already asleep in the tube he look so cute ok back to chase**

"How much did you see" I am still yelling at him

"Well a bit maybe all" he said

"Omg"** now I am crying again**

"Bree we can just talk"

The talking is done you have been spying on me you you

**Than I am pushing him with my super sped into the tube into Adam wakes up**

**ADAMS POV**

**I wake up to see everything on the ground and chase getting head locked into Brees tube**

What happened?

**Then I saw chase go in to commando app though bree is beating him then Big D came down to make sure we are in our tubes but**

**MR DAVEPORT POV**

What is going on here? I am shocked

**All I see is bree crying and fighting chase chase is in commando mode and Adam in his tube watching his **

Adam helps me by grabbing bree and I grab chase.

**BREE'S POV **

**Adam grabbed me I am trying to get out **

"Adam let go or I will push you" I yelled and every one came down to help

**I punched Adam but I forgot that he is a brick **

**And I broke me hand **

"Ow" that really hurt

"Do you want to stop now" he said looking down at me softly still hugging me

Chase said "you know what bree I feel the same way" and just leafed

I started crying again but Adam was still hugging me so I started dig myself into him slowly he liked it a lot

**Adam's POV**

**Omg I hope she loves me I love her so much wait what no I should not love her chases loves her I cannot hurt chase he is so little + he thinks I am so dumb jokes on him I am only partly I feel her getting heaver on me she is asleep on me so cute but not mine so I put her in her tube and cheeked the time is was 10PM so I went to mine **

**CHASE'S POV **

**What happen was I in commode mode crap we did a fight I have Tasha and Big D keep tell me to stay**

"I am back it is chase sorry what happened was I in spike did I hurt bree

"I would like to know that to go get some sleep" he said

"Ok".

I went down to my tube to see…

**Lol I will tell you next week I hope you like it please tell me I will have more for you then bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lab Love **

**CHASE'S POV **

What happen was I in commode mode crap we did a fight I have Tasha and Big D keep tell me to stay

"I am back it is chase sorry what happened was I in spike did I hurt bree

"I would like to know that to go get some sleep" he said

"Ok". I said sadly

**I went down to the lab to see… this girl coved in black clothing with a sword with gems all down it and she was Leo's age with a pony tails blond long heir **

"Nice sword bitch" I said trying to scare her

"Thanks… I just got it" she said to scare me but she has a high pitch voice

"Now who are you?" **I hope bree or Adam wake up I need them wait not bree she will kill me **

"Your worsted nightmare"

"I thought I was I living it all ready"

"Just wait it will get worst"

"Really! And now much for that fortune told" **come on Adam get up**

"Your life"

"Oh really his life or yours" **I see bree in her PJ'S in her fighting stand so I get into mine **

"1 vs. 2 ok be back" she said

**BREE'S POV **

**I look at chase weirdly look back at her and she has blue lights all around her then she is gone I look back at chase and he gave me a love you look which made me want to kiss him so I rushed over there he pulled me in and we kissed then it turn in to a make out but then hear "that is happing down there" form upsides **

"Bree to the tube I will tell him tomorrow about the girl but not the kiss"** chase said so I rushed in to the tube acting to be asleep she he did to but he is bad at acting Big D came down it his pj's with 3's in it and looking at us "never mind" as he go back up and I go back to sleep luckily **

_7:30am _

**I wake up for school chase and Adam are already up crap I guess I need to go to school just to get my mind off all of this so I getting dressed ( . ) I walk to the kitchen to see Adam, chase and Leo all eating together so I sit up and chase talks to break the silent Treatment **

"So bree you look like you liked lasted night**" I know he is talking about that little girl **

"Yep so much fun"

"Wait what happened last night"** Leo said which made me and chase to laugh into we ran out of air **

"What is so funny?"** Adam asked **

"Leo thinks me and bree had sex last night" chase said

"What you did what last night!" **Big D walked in at a bad time now everyone laughing well not Big D again oh I wish**

"Ok I did not have sex with chase I am 15 no" **I thought that might help **

"What about sex!" Tasha said

"Really!" I stormed of their into the lab

**I grab my phone to get mine mind of this so I text Kim**

**Help me pls**

**What is wrong do you need me to get a plane over there?**

**Well I would like you to but you but not need to**

**Let me guess the boys**

**Yep**

**What did the boys do now?**

**Every think**

**Really**

**Yep**

**That is the worsted**

**Lol yep**

**So what does my sexy girl need?**

**Lol thanks but I miss you and our fixed magic **

**Do you want to rush over here? **

**Oh yea I can do that be over in 5 bye **

**Yep bye **

**CHASE'S POV **

**After I was done explaining to D and Tasha about what happen last night bout the girl thing they were shocked **

**End for now, I hope you all enjoyed it and please talk to me and tell me what you want ok love you all bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lab love **

**Sorry I have not update sooner but I have writers block plus school so I hope you like it and me and my sis r having a comp who can get the most reviews so if you can pls reviews that would be nice thanks ok back to the story **

**CHASE'S POV **

**After I was done explaining to D and Tasha about what happen last night bout the girl thing they were shocked **

**BREE'S POV **

**AT KIMS HOUSE (SHE IS RICH SO LIVES IN A VERY BIG HOUSE AND SHE HAS NOT SEEN HER FOR 1 WEEK)**

**Nock nock **

"Coming be right there" I hear a soft voice musted be kimmy I see a black heir person that hugged me tightly

"Wow Kim is that you"

"Yep you like"

"Love, wow you look, just wow"

"Wow thanks I think so do you want to come in to my new house"

"Yep it is very big where is your room"

"Well go upstairs 3 times then there is my room or just take the elevator"

"Ok umm elevator thanks"

"Ok there it is" we both started laughing

**So we go into elevator **

"How Meany levels are there"

"Um 10 20 30 39 "

"Wow a lot "

"There we are"

**Look and all I see is a blue and Wight k bed a lot of art work pink desk and a lot of room 10 skate boards 1 lean out window and the best room I have seen (BTW Kim KNOWS about them)**

"Omg Kim it is the room me and you drown when we when 10 and it come true now we are 15"

"Yep I found it when I was packing so what did you want to talk about"

"Oh right the boyz Yea well I love chase and Adam but chase found out that I love Adam and him by our phone call"

"That bitch wait how"

'He has cams all over the house"

"Wow smart one"

"He is him very smart"

"True what else happened "

"Um this girl attacked chase and I sacred her of then I maybe kiss /made out with him and everyone thinks that I have sex with him cose of his smart ass comment"

"Wait sum one attacked you **and** chase and you made out what"

"Yer but it was a_"

"I hope you are hungry kimmy**" I get cut off by this girl I see this girl she looked Leo's age but ours to blond long hair and a high voice**

"Oh I did not know that you had a friend over sorry" she said rolling her eyes

"That's ok do you want to sleep over bree" she said with a smile

"Umm if that's ok with you dad" I said sweetly

"It all ways is bree, Elle please bring some food up here for me and bree thank you"

"Umm miss your mum wants you at the table please"

"Ok come on bree lets go"

We go down stairs to see this whole table filled up with food oh I see my fav meal on the table and Kim's mum and dad there waiting for Kim to come down

"Mum and dad you are back" Kim runs up to them and hugs them then back to me

"Is it ok if bree stays over" Kim asks cutely

"It is always ok for bree to sleep over"

"Thanks miss Crawford"

"Please call me ruby"

"Ok let's eat" Kim's father said

**CHASE'S POV **

**So we are done eating just seating down talking about fish Bree's fav food I have been think of her the whole time wait **

"Where is bree" I ask nerves

"I do not know I will call her" Mr Davenport said

**I use my super hearing to hear the phone call **

**Bree where are you it is night **

**Oh sorry I am at Kim's is that ok I forgot to tell you I just had I big day plus they is no school in the morning **

**That's ok back I want you home by 10 we have training **

**Ok bye **

**Bye love you (end of call)**

"She is just at Kim's it is ok and you 2 should go to sleep we have training in the morning"

"Yes I get to stay up longer them you" **Leo said stinking his toughen at Adam and he started to cry**

"No Leo bed now" tasher said which made Adam happy again like a switch

**So we go in our tubes and I cannot stop think of bree and her lushes brown hair and her loving brown eyes steering at mine brown deep eyes but like she would like me when she can have Adam with his big abbs I say 10 packs really ripped and all I have is smarts.**

**Adam's POV **

**Grr I hate my life I want everyone to think I am smart but my mouth but it does not work and it sucks when all I have is bree on my mind I mean she is sweet, smart, loving and she is the only one think like me and under stands me I just love her that much I could kill myself for her but why could she like me all I have is a really big body I have had so many people ask me out but I said not because I love bree but bree and chase both have feeling for each other but no I love her so he cannot have her she is mine I will ask chase if he loves her or likes her.**

"Chase are you awake" I ask

"Well I am now what's up" he said sleepily

"I was just wondering if you have feelings for bree I know she is like ours sis but you 2 look at each other cutely"

"Wow you just make sense and yes I like her a lot why" I look at chase upset for 2 reasons 1 he said I just made sense and 2 he likes her wait does he like her or love to diff things

"I always make sense thank you and do you like her or love her"

The end hahahahahahaha cliff hanger so pls review I hope you liked it btw this is 4 pages long


	4. Chapter 4

**Lab Love **

Ok thanks for the reviews my sis won but it was fun so I am happy to read them ily ok back to the story

ADAM'S POV

"I always make sense thank you and do you like her or love her" I ask hoping for a like

"Umm I think I love her but I like Kim (ohhhh you did not see that coming) she is hot and she reminders me of bree so much that blonde hair lushes lips well now I am riming any way why oh do you like bree"

"No" I say but he is giving me a death stair

"Adam…. I think you do come on bree Leo or anyone are not here spill IT"

"Fine you got me I love bree I could die for her and I would wait you like Kim cute..." I confess

"Yes ok we should get some sleep ok night"

"Fine night"

**9:00am Kim's house **

**BREE'S POV **

**All I can hear is chase and Adam's voices every were they were saying I love you no I love you in a blank room my head hurts so I bend over to stop it I yell at them and shut my eyes them open them to be in in the city of love I love it here always have but then I see Adam standing there his brown eyes so deep in to mine I walk over to them then without noticing he kissed me I felt sparks booming in my tummy I love it I pull away wow but them he starts shacking me telling me to "wake up"**

**Then I wake to see Kim shacking me up laughing at me telling me that I sleep talk some much **

"Yes" I ask sleepy

"You sleep talk and kiss so... Who is the boy you were kissing" still laughing

"Adam what do you think it means"

"I do know you love him"

"What I do not love him… ok I do"

"And the truth comes out thanks to me"

"Ok ok what time is it"

"9:30 why"

"Carp I have training today"

"Hey time with Adam" she said with the biggest smile on her face

"Oh shut up" I said smacking her with a pillow

"Ow ok now it is on pillow fright"

We had smashed 10 pillows till they popped then we were lying downing in the feathers her whole rooms was covered in feathers now

"Wow that was fun"

"Yep b-"

"Miss Kimmy time for beaky"

"Please call me Kim not kimmy not miss just Kim thanks and bree what where going to say before we were so rudely intruded by someone who is going to leave now" Kim said angry

"Yes miss I mean Kim" she said with a smirk on her face when leaving

"Wow Kim that was cool but she looks a lot like someone I don't know though dose she look Leo's age to you too"

"Yes that is weird and she look ours too so what do you won't to say" she said looking at the door

"Oh that I need to go home sorry"  
"Come on bree stay I little bit longer"

"I cannot but do you want to do some think fun"

"Yep like what"

"Umm get a pic of that weird girl"

"Yes"

**My note sorry So I am not going to tell how they got it but they did and bree is runny home it will take 10m **

**CHASE'S POV **

**So I woke up at 3 in the morning right and I see that girl again but she is dressed in a dress with no weapon but she is with Leo like hugging and kissing in the lab **

"Leo watch out she is deadly" I shout out but Leo did not care cose she is kissing him

"All she can do to hurt me is wait I am not going to say that" he said touching her nose

"Leo get your but here now"

"No thanks chases go back to bed"

"That's it" I pic Leo up and put him in Bree's tube with him kicking and yelling at me the girl stood there mad

"That is it thank you Leo but we are over and thank you chase you little sexy beast for saving me by-bye" she said disappearing in to thin air

"What just happen here" Leo said

"You do not know wow I do not ether lets go to bed"

**9:50am**

**LEO'S POV **

When I woke up and I had a mark on my arm so I put on same thing that covers it up but it was on me wrist and it was hot so I cannot so I went down to the lab to see chase and Adam both top-less but I cannot see bree she is late wait what time is that look at the time 9:55 knop she is not late

"Morning guys" I say

"Hey Leo" both of say at same time

"What are you doin"

"Just warming up for training Leo do you remember any think about last night" chase asked me

"No why" what is he talking about

"I do you were making out with this girl I tried to pull you away but you did not wont to"

"What I had a girl wow I do not remember but I have a scar" I show them the scar it was deep

"O m g Leo is it not good" Adam said

"Yea it is not" I said yelling at Adam

**BREE'S POV **

**So I have been running for 9ms I stop to see this girl like form THE NIGHT wired I check the time it is 9:59 ok runnnnnnnnnn **

**At the house **

**I run into my tube to get changed but then the boys see me and lock the door so I cannot get out **

"Really let me out!"

"No, oh what does this do" he looks at a button and pressed it and now I am dress in a dress that is red long dress make up on and everything (I do not like make-up so I cannot tell you what)

"Look what you have done to me" I can see on the tube what I look like then I step out of the tube

"Bree you look hot" Adam said flirtatious as if he liked me

"Brrreeeee you look" he looked wowed which made me blush

But then davenport came in and did not look at me

"Sorry for the lateness we have a mission but we need you guy's

"Umm Mr Davenport I have a problem the boys pressed a button on me tube and now look at me!"

Wow bree that is great the the mission" he said with a smile

"Wait what is the mission"

Well bree you need to grab a bomb of some guy when he is not looking"

"Wow easy"

"Yes but…"

"But what davenport"


	5. Chapter 5

**Lab Love **

**Ok I just loved the last one but this one is better sorry for the cliffhanging I did not mean for that that but this one will be gr8 does anyone know who the girl is and thank you for reading 506 people read this but back to the story **

**Oh and thank you Seth Hoult you have help with a lot of this **

**BREE'S POV **

"But what davenport"

"You need to go undercover to get into the bar" he said I am jumping up and down and up and down so happy this is good why did you say but" with my smile fading

"Because one of the boys needs to come with you like on a date"** omg what Adam on date with me or chase oh my greatness this is great umm but who?**

"I will be back" I run out of the to tasher's sowing room to text Kim

And I ask her what to do

**CHASE'S POV **

**That is weird bree just ran off **

"Why do you think bree ran of" Mr Davenport ask me

"I do not know" I told him lying hell I do know

"Hey you and Adam can flip a coin"

"Fair" I say

"What I heard my name what is" Adam said which made me get mad

"One of us gets to go on a mission pretending to be dating bree" I say

"Oh can I pls" Adam said

"No me" I said

"No me" Adam said and we keep going on and on and on

"Can you even spell date?"

"No are you super strong can you can lifted bree up" Adam said with a smile

"No…" I got cut off by davenport

"Adam perfect you can protect bree"

"What can we flip a coin heads for me because I am smart and tails for Adam?"

"Ok I will flip" so he flipped it on tails "Adam wins that was good" said Mr Davenport

Bree runs in to the room

**BREE'S POV**

So I run back to the room to hear Adam win that was good from Mr Davenport

"Ok what is going on?"

"Adam's the one who is talking you is that ok

"Yep I that great ok so can we get ready"

"Wait chase is coming to as backup wait you need a date bree can you get one of your friends"

"Yep and I know who can do it Kim I will call her now you two get ready now you made me ready

**(This is over text bree bold Kim not)**

**Hey**

Hey

**Can u do me a fav? **

Yep what is up?

**Will you go on a date with chase? **

Wait is this to do with the thing we were talking about 5ms ago

**Yes Adam is coming with me so can you go with chase **

Ok do you want to pick me up?

**K**

K bye see you soon

**(And over btw this was in the lab she was texting)**

"Ok chase you now have a date" I look up at see the boys in a tux "well done boys you two look hot and you Adam you look wow ok Mr davenport we need to pick Kim up" I look at Mr davenport to tell him then look at the boys they are both blushing at me which made me blush so all of us were blushing but Mr davenport he was looking at me weirdly

"Ok we will take the limo"

**In the limo Adam next to bree and bree next to Kim and Kim next to chase **

**In the car the topic is how to do the mission and I had a nap in that **

**8:30PM **

**So Adam and I got out of the car together hugging a lot we walk in to the bar with fake ids and Kim and chase come to I was talking to Kim it was like a double date we all got a table next to the person with the bomb **

"Adam and chase please go get us some drinks" I ask him with a big smile

"Ok come on chase" he said trying to get him but he was flirting with Kim

When the boys were at the bar

"Oh my gosh bree chase is so nice" Kim said wicking

"And so is Adam" I said trying to get Kim to smile and it worked

"Hahaha so true" Kim said

"Ok so do you want dance with the boys?" I asked

"Ok that will be nice"

"Yep wait than are coming"

"Hey girls want to dance"

"Yep" **we both say so I get up and go to the dance floor when I bumped in to some guy 'not' meaning to **"oh sorry I fault are you ok"

"I am now"** this guy says holding a gun up so I shut my eyes trying to think when heard bang but did not feel a thing I open my eyes slowly to see chase blocking me I turn to him and at the corner of my eyes the guys were running away with their bags still they them not I turn back to chase he is not bleeding not even a bullet in him it is on the ground smashed into a lot of bits **

"What how when what" I ask but at this time the club is gone so just me and chase, Adam, Kim

"I do not even know hey there bags are still here" so I took the bomb and cut a red thing

The bomb stoped and everyone looks at chase

"You you just got shot your meant to of died w-what"** Kim said shocked well I was to cose chase my brother and my family just took a bullet for me and did not die I just had thoughts running around in my head** 'I am now, BANG, chase shoot, I am not dead, chase not Adam, what how when what, and with all of them going through my head I fall hard and hit my head and all can see is black and I can hear

"Omg bree are you ok"** Kim said I knew it was her thanks to her voice **

"Bree please do not die….. Please …."**I hear Adam say caring, loving, brotherly but they voices are getting slower and slower**

**The end for now, ok and thanks for the reviews I loved them and the next Ch. is going to be weird I am not update for a long time sorry I have camp tomorrow plus a lot of essays any way R AND R bye **


	6. Chapter 6

**LAB LOVE **

BREE'S POV

"Bree please do not die….. Please …."**I hear Adam say caring, loving, brotherly but they voices are getting slower and slower into I black out **

**IIN BREE'S MIND **

**All I can see is pics flowing though 3D like, t-they are my fav thing that has happened though out my life and all I can feel is cold, hart-less like I am d-d-dead can I be no this cannot happen to me I just now have a family friends love, I now know how mean life is, people everything happens to fast then stop with out **

"Wait this cannot happen I cannot die I have-e"

"You have nothing stop thinking about how you can come back to your best life ever you are bionic you have life the one I want, and you have Leo" I heard this voice like Kim's maid and the person who attacked us wait that's why she look so familiar when I went to Kim's house

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think wait no let me tell you I am going to kill you?"

"And what will killing me do for you"

"Well I will get Leo all to me (and que the evil laugh)"

"Ok how the hell dose killing me help you get him

"because you are you key to helping everyone so if you die chase will hate himself for letting you die and stay away from everyone Adam will shut off because he cannot stand pain from the hart and davenport will try to bring you back and fail tasher will try to stop him and give up and Leo will fall down into a emo with no one to help because everyone is shut down and I will be there with him, you see if you die I will get what I want"

"Ok wow how long have you been planning this?"

"1 year well it started with chase but then I found you"

"Ok what is your name?"

"Ruby"

"How did I get here wait what is here"  
"well you are in a coma I made with the bomb I made it so only you will smell it"

"Smart how do I get out"

"You die or you can fake dead and run-away"

"Ok I will fake die how are we going to do that"

**CHASE'S POV **

**It has been 3 moths bree is in a coma all my friends has stop talking to be just because they miss bree I miss her not them I miss her well and the family Adam well he has found a way to try to kill himself but it is not working and Mr davenport will not stop trying to bring bree back but failing every time and he is trying to get me back and tasher is trying to get Mr davenport to stop and Adam and Leo but I think Leo has lost it is a emo it is sad but he goes to school still which is good but this is all a mess **

**Ok so I am on the couch watching TV when the phone went off**

'Brrrring" "is any one going to get that" "ok nope I will"

"Hello" I said sleepy

"Hello is this the davenport family"

"Yes and who is this"

"This is dr smith I am calling for Brianna davenport"

"Is she ok" I said shocked

"Well not she has 4 hours to live I am so very sorry"

"that-s-s o-ok-k-k" I said shaking I drop the phone which made so much noise Leo and Mr Davenport came out running

"Are you ok who was on the phone" I heard davenport say

"That-t was-s bree-e she-e is going to die in 4hours"

"What oh my god no she cannot no she cannot die" that time is was Leo yelling which made every else come in

"What is going on" Adam asked

"Bree has 4 hours to live" I said "can we go see her" I said looking at Mr Davenport

"Yep come on lets go now"

**3 hours later **

"We are here to see Brianna davenport" Mr Davenport said

"Yep room 62 and I am so very sorry about this"

"Ok yep got to go" he said running

"Room 60, 61, 62 we are here"

We walk in to a room with bree peacefully lying on a bed I go cheek on her I put my hand on her hart

"She is still breathing"

"Yes she is but she has 30ms leafed do you want to say good bye" the dr said

**Davenport was 1****st**** tasher was 2****nd**** Leo was 3****rd**** Adam was 4****th**** and I am 5****th**** as I go to say good bye her heart stops **

"But you said she has30ms she is dead without me saying good bye" I asked the doc

"Yes but you all took the 30ms"

"Oh sorry chase" Adam said

**Well the rest of my day went like that when we got home I went to the lab and found a note and it said **

**Dear chase I knew that you will be the 1****st**** one down here so this is for you I am not dead but you cannot tell or she will kill me so pleases do not tell anyone if you do want to talk to me put a note on the roof and I will get it at 12am ok I am so sorry for this I really do not want to die but if you do tell I will, please tell me that everyone is ok love you –Bree **

Wow bree is not dead but she is kidnapped and I cannot tell wow I miss her already and the note smells like her to

**12AM BREE'S POV AT DAVEVPORTS HOUSE **

**Ok all I need to do is go on the roof and find the note so I jump up on **

"Yes now were is that note"

"Robber alert robber alert" eddy said

"Eddy it is just me bree"

"Sorry bree is dead you are not bree robber alert robber alert"

"Come on oh there is a note got it"

**I grab the note when I hear Adam crying **

"Why is she dead I need her she cannot die I love her"

**Maybe I can just go say hi ok let's do it (he is pacing around in the living room**

**I put my hand on Adam's mouth trying to get him not yell bree **

"Adam if you yell or say my name I will need to go can we talk nod yes or no" I asked and e nodded yes so I take my hand off his mouth

"Is that really you b-r" I cut him off

"Do not say my name"

"Sorry but how are you alive I saw you die"

"I cannot tell you but you cannot tell anyone that you saw me ok but please stop crying I will see you again and go to school ok I need you to"

"Ok I will when are you coming back?"

"When I can fix it ok I need to go sorry"

"Ok bye I love you"

"Love you to bye"

And with that I went away

**Ok so do you like it btw I typed this in one day wow that is fast for me anyway how did you like it love it pls tell me ok bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Lab love**

**Heyy back I am so happy with all the reviews and if you are fifieaton pls turn on you Private Message on and what girl? Anyway pls enjoy and I am sorry if I put and too much I have my dad yell at me for that on an essay **** ok bye **

**BREE'S POV **

"Love you to bye"

And with that I went away

**MORNING TIME WITH BREE AT UN-KNOW PLACE WELL NOT UNKNOW FOR LONG BUT YEA **

**I have been staying at KIM'S house thanks to her maid ruby was it I hate her because I cannot tell Kim that I cannot go home and all Kim knows is I have ran way thanks to the boys but no I cannot go home and I miss chase and Adam and making fun of Leo's height and chase's well I cannot because he's taller than me why am I thinking about this I need to get out wait were did I go last night wait that's right the letter I carb the letter out and read it **

Dear bree we all miss you a lot life in not the same I meant like Adam is trying to kill himself, davenport is trying to get you back tasher is hope-less and I cannot think right I do not know how to say this but I love you bree I know you think brotherly but no I LOVE YOU and I am sorry where are you I can help you get back if you tell I am very sorry for letting who ever id doing this to you –chase

Well I do not know what to think form this wait did chase say he loves me?

"Bree are you ok I mean with you running away I mean" Kim said coming into her room

"Yer I guess" I said lying but she knows when I am so I try the best I can

"Bree why are you are lying we have known each other form year1 I know when you are lying an way" Kim said sitting next to me on her bed

"Ok is anyone in this house I can only tell if no one is here not even the maid"

"Well my mum and dad are in the city it is just me and you and well the maid" Kim said slowly

"Can you get the maid to go away so we can talk" I asked slowly to

"Ok if you need it RUBY PLEASE COME IN HERE" Kim said well not really said but …

"Yes miss Kim" ruby said not happy

"Can you please go to the shop to buy some mints I love them"

"But Miss Kimmy your mother told me to..."

"Wait what why did you just call me kimmy you know I HATE THAT NAME, AND GET ME my MINTES" Kim said yelling did I tell you she yets whatever she wants

**FLASHBACK **

"Grr I hate this lockers how is yours working" I asked Kim who is next to me by the way this is your 1st day of grade 4 big for us

"Will when do I not get my way" Kim said and as she said that the hostess guy in our grade came to us

"Hey Kim you look hot" Danny said to Kim

"Hey Danny and you look hot to" Kim said looking at him with a cheeky smile like she knows what is going to happen

"Hey I was thinking if you like you go out with me" he asked Kim I was so jealous and she can see it

"Sorry Danny you are sweet and all but I like tom but I know who likes you a lot" Kim said sweetly and cheeky and she looked at me and was blushing the shad of hell

"Bree will you like to go out with me" he asked me

"Let me think about it ok YES" I said happy and then out of the blue tom came over

"Hey Kim do you wanna go out with me" he asked her

"Yea that will be really nice" Kim said as I said she all ways get what she wants but it helps me to

**END OF FLASH BACK **

"Ok ok miss I will get them for you" ruby said and she eyed me as she leafed

"So what do you need to tell" Kim asked me but I waited for the front door to shut

"ok well yourmaidhastakinmeformyfamilyandsheismadingmestayh eretillshegetsleosonowicannot gohomebutihavebeendoingnoteswithchaseandthatismadi ngmesad ( your maid has taken me for my family and she is madding me stay here till she gets Leo so now I cannot go home but I have been doing notes with chase and that is madding me sad)

"Ok what" Kim asked shocked

"I need your help omg can you friar your maid" I said shocked that come out

"Yer"

"Can you when she gets back"

"Yes but won't she take you with her" Kim said not wonting me to go away

"Yes but I think we need to do this any way just trust me ok"

"Ok but do you need some weapons" Kim asked with a devils smile  
"you have some" I asked smiling like her

"Yer I do" she said than she took me under ground and I saw this whole room full with swords, knifes guns and they all look like they were meant for Kim

"Carp my fav sword is missing" she said in a kidy tone throwing a Hissy fit

"Wait did it have gems all over it" me  
"yes how do you know" Kim has a shocked look on her face

"She has it"

"Wow that took longer then I thought bree you can really keep a secret and now I can kill you wait and Kim or she will tell" really she I mean the maid is here with the realty cool sword

"What me why I have 0 things to do with this"

"AR yes you do" she said I look over at Kim to give her the

'You keep talking and I will get the stuff with my super speed k" she just smiled in yes way

"Really name them" **Kim said when I super speeded all over the room to get 2 guns small hand one 48/12 (I do not really know but just go with it) that small 1 nun-chuck for Kim I do not how to use them and a bat for me so Kim had 1 gun and nun-chucks and I had 1 gun and a bat ok**

" at your house thanks to your dad are bree friend wait were is bree" ruby said

"Here I think you should have your eyes cheeked"

"How about no and I am going to kill to" **she said charging up to us with the sword **

**There I am done wait I mean with this Ch., so you know what to do, review wow that rimes any way who thinks bree should go out with Adam or chase and Kim will she go out with them to ? Pls tell me and sorry for the lateness my laptop Wi-Fi is not letting me in so I am using my sis's one and I will have the next one up very soon I am already done half of it ok bye **


	8. Chapter 8

**Lab love **

Hey I am back with some more fun any way I am sorry I have not been updating for a long time cose I have a life with is not on the comp that much anyway R and R

"How about no and I am going to kill to" **she said charging up to us with the sword**

**CHASE'S POV **

**So I am in the lab trying to find bree everyone else is searching the streets I told them it will not work because she is dead but I am the only one who knows that she is not so me using my super smarts I am use my override app to see what she is doing **

"Connect to Bree's Wi-Fi" I said and I am in,

**KIM'S POV **

**She throws a slice with my sword I turn and miss it but it got stuck in the wall so I use the nun-chucks to it her and I got her on the left arm then we head a click it is her arm it is broken so bree go's and hit it with her bat not a wood one but metal and it brock even more bree go's hit her again when she throws a force field wait that is not her power **

"Bree are you there" **I heard bree say **

"Ok what the hell is going on there"** bree said to which is the same thing was going to say **

"ok that is not bree cannot be Adam cose he is dumb and does not have that power so chase what the hell is going on" I said

"Well I do not know and what are you doing omg did you kidnap bree if you did I will kill you" bree yelled or well chase did

"Chase shut up she did not the girl did, wait did I just throw your ball and how can you use your powers though me you cannot do that" bree said

"I do not know can you still speed" chase said throw bree so bree started to run which she did still super speed

"That is so cool" I said shocked just standing there like an idoit

**At that we all heard** "put your hands were we can see them…" **form some cops** "hey bree and Kim" **a cop said happy (the cops know them form bree saving the world and Kim form when Kim and bree got drunk) he looked at us standing there like we have done something bad then he looked at the body just lying there I think she is dead but I do know** "thanks bree" the cop said "hey and me" **bree said wait I think it is chase that did it** "shut up chase" I yell at him "wait chase is not here and why did you yell 'shut up chase' at bree" the cop said "I am in Bree's head and no we do not know how but bye" chase **said in bree wow I am so confused **

**Time skip (the cops toke ruby and now they are all back in the lab Kim, bree chase, Adam and davenport (so no Leo and no Tasha))**

"So can I pleases know what happened to you (pointing at bree) and how did she end up at your house (pointing at me)" Mr Davenport asked me and bree so we told him the whole thing but not the letters and talking to Adam

Good bad pls tell and pls tell me who you want brase, bram, kase, kiam idk you chose and I will not update until I have 20 reviews ok bye for now.


	9. AN

Hey I am very so but I cannot be updating for a bit I have stuffed up my hand so it hurts to type so I am so very sorry I will try when it is not hurting ok so bye oh and happy mother's day everybody


End file.
